


My future (Might change)

by Ynalori



Category: Free!
Genre: All the gang will eventually appear, Angst, Future AU, M/M, Mpreg, i don't know how to tag, sorry!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynalori/pseuds/Ynalori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years into the future everyone has achieved their dreams, but Nitori Aiichirou is still missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering the past, stepping into the future

Slowly Nitori walked through the locker room, making sure no body was around. Then he stood in front of his Senpai’s locker, hands shaking, his breathing was uneven, and his heart beating faster than ever before. He pulled his hands from behind and shakily opened the locker. He could see Rin’s shoes, and his bag with his belongings on it. He quickly placed the letter inside, shut the locker and ran away. 

After practice everyone headed to the locker room, Nitori anxiously took a shower and started to dress as fast as he could, but Rin came out of the showers and started to change next to Nitori. Rin pulled out his bag and the letter fell to the floor, getting a little wet from the water dripping from Rin's still wet body. Nitori gasped and turned the other way, he continued changing but his time his movements were forced he had to get out of there. He heard someone say, “hey what is that?” And he turned around, the guy changing next to Rin pointing to the letter on the floor. “I don't know” Rin said picking up the letter, and examining the envelope with his name on it. He opened and start reading it. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. It was a confession letter but it did not have a senders name. Just a little heart at the end. He thought he kind of recognized the hand writing but he couldn't tell where he had seen it before.  
“What is it?” Someone asked.  
“Nothing” Rin replied in a flat voice shoving the letter in his bag, letting them know that he was not going to put up with any kind of teasing. 

Everyone resumed to getting dress, Nitori left as soon as he was done, he didn't wait for Momo nor Rin like he usually did. He got onto his bed and tried to comfort himself, he finally confessed to his senpai although anonymously he still manage to express his feeling before his beloved left to go and pursue his dreams…

… Nitori shook his head it was funny how he could remember that afternoon better than any other day in his life, better than the day he opened his own bakery better than when he bought his own house, and almost better that the day he decided he wanted to have a child. It had been five years ago and he felt that the only thing he needed to feel fully accomplished was a child of his own by the time he was 22 there was nothing he could possibly want. Nothing other than a family of his own. He had tried dating, but not all guys were interested in going steady and adopting a child, so he decided to adopt one by himself, but he found out that even if you have money and are stable, if you are a single male it is almost impossible to adopt.  
He had almost given up, but two years ago when he turned 25, he heard about this new fake uterus that were initially designed for women, but later altered for almost anybody if you wanted to have a child and you could afford all the procedures you could have one. He started taking hormones and then went on with the surgery. After that he went to see his doctor every month to check his progress and how his body was accommodating the uterus. He would not be able to breast feed but he didn't mind he just wanted someone that was his no matter what happened, he knew it was selfish to want to try to have someone by his side that way, but he was determined to be the best father and he would definitely make his child love him. He knew he was going to spoil him, but he would try his best to be the best single father there could be.

Nitori was sitting in his bakery, remembering all this important moments in his life, because today was the day he was going to find out if he could get pregnant or if he had to wait and go though other procedures to be able to carry a child full term. He could feel it his results were going to be favorable. And he would be able to have a child he could feel it. As the time of his appointment approached he took off his apron, “Yuki, I will be leaving now please close the shop when you are done and go home.” “Yes, Nitori San” she said with a smile. She knew every month on the 13th she was in charge of closing the bakery, they closed early and she got to take all the left overs home. Nitori’s cakes were the best in town, and he was often hired to make cakes with designs on them, he was really creative and skilled. That's how he got all his money.

Nitori parked his car took a few deep breaths and headed inside the clinic. He wrote his name in the sign in sheet and waited for his name to be called it felt like it took ages for a nurse to come and get him. They weighted him took his measures and some sample, that like every month he was embarrassed to hand in. It was the same routine every time he came to the clinic. He was seated at the front again and told to wait for the doctor. Then he started to panic it was the same routine what if he had to continue with the medication, what if he was not compatible with the uterus after all? This thoughts started to cloud his mind as he waited. 

“Nitori san” called his doctor. He quickly got up and followed him.

The doctor went through the pages making little notes and nodding. “Well…?” Nitori asked starting to lose his cool. 

The doctor looked at him and then back at the paper. He stood up put this hand in Nitori’s shoulder and smiled “Congratulations Nitori san. From today on you can safely get pregnant.”


	2. The Past Comes Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori and Rin meet after many years? I'm not good at summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like last time sorry if there is any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them right away.

Nitori entered the club with a big smile on his face and headed straight to the bar and took a seat waiting for his friend to take his order, he met Takumi in university they were both design majors, but Nitori decided to use his skill on cakes, unlike Takumi who was slowly designing his own clothing line. Takumi worked at the bar, but it was more like his hobby, and he was the only one who knew Nitori was trying to get pregnant.

“What can I get you sweetheart?” He asked Nitori teasingly. 

“A bottle of sake!” Nitori said excitedly.

“Oi, what are we celebrating?” Takumi asked pouring some sake and leaning forward. 

Nitori grabbed Takumi’s head and whispered “I can get pregnant.” 

Takumi looked confused for a second then he smiled and grabbed Nitori's face giving him a kiss. He often did that when he was really excited, they were both gay, but never dated, Nitori didn't mind the kisses they were his way of expressing his excitement and Nitori knew there was no other meaning behind them. “That is amazing. Congratulations, the bottle is on me, drink as much as you want, while you can.” Takumi said winking. 

And that is exactly what Nitori planed to do, he could already picture his perfect future. All he needed to do was find a sperm donor and he would be set. He would go for a healthy tall male he didn't wanted his child to be teased because of their height. Also with a vibrant hair and eye’s color, he wanted his child to have as many advantages as he could possibly give them.

He raised his glass to himself and said “for the future” and drank his sake in one gulp. He set his glass down and poured himself some more. He was so happy.

“Ai?” Ai heard a voice said his name but he ignored it he had heard that same voice call his name many times, but it was all in his head. He slowly continued to drink. “Ai!” The voice said again and Nitori turned. He recognized the red hair now longer the body now taller and buffer. And lastly the eyes, still the same as always. Rin smiled and walked towards him. He was with all the guys from Iwatobi plus Sosuke. They were all making their way towards Ai. He had not seen any of them since he graduated, except for Nagisa he often went to his hair salon to get hair cuts. Ai had tried to keep in contact with Rin but after a year they had lost all contact. He remember the letter incident still fresh in his mind.

"Hello everyone" Ai said trying to not make eye contact with any of them. 

"Ai chan" Nagisa said giving him a hug. 

"Nagisa" he said almost returning the hug he was already used to Nagisa being... himself all the time. 

"Are you alone?"asked Nagisa looking around grabbing his shoulders. 

"Y-yes." Ai said looking down. 

"Where is your boyfriend?" He asked. Everyone suddenly focus their attention to Ai. He was confused for a moment, then he remember he had told Nagisa that he was dating someone last time he saw him a couple of weeks ago. It was a lie of course he hadn't dated anyone for over two years, but Nagisa kept asking and he wanted to not sound so lame.

"He is busy" is all he could say feeling really embarrassed. 

"You two are really close now" Rin said looking at them. 

"You have no idea" Nagisa said in a flirty voice. "We are best friends right Ai chan?" Nagisa hugged Nitori.

Ai looked behind him at Takumi who was pouring someone a drink. Then Takumi looked up and smiled, Ai smiled back. Takumi was his best friend, and he was a possessive one. But Nagisa was also a really good friend whenever they hung out. "Yes" Ai said with a smile looking at Nagisa then at Rin. Rin gave him a questioning look. “I-I didn't know you were back.” Nitori said, felling sad all of the sudden. Rin was about to say something but didn't get a chance to open his mouth.

"Why don't you join us" said Makoto, Ai looked at the group and could see that Sosuke and Haru looked annoyed as always and Rei just stood behind Nagisa trying to shoo anyone that came close to him, like Makoto with Haru. 

"No, thank you. I was about to leave I have to work tomorrow." He said. That was a lie he was planning to get wasted and have Takumi drive him home, they are neighbors after all.

"Oh, I see” said Makoto then we will be leaving now" he said glaring at a guy trying to approach Haru. 

"See you" Ai said quickly turning around in his stool. And he could see them walking to a booth to his left. 

"Who were those guys" Takumi asked making Ai jump in surprise.

"Some guys I knew in high school" Ai said looking at his drink. 

"Was the red head...?" 

"Yes" Ai didn't let him finish Takumi knew about Rin he knew about the letter and Ai's lame attempts to get noticed. Ai turned his head a little to look at them and saw Rin starting at him, and turned around quickly. "I have to go," Ai said "save the bottle for me" he was feeling quiet down now. 

Takumi put his hand on top if Ai's "cheer up" he said. Then Ai remember the reason why he was celebrating and looked up smiling.

"I will see you later, you will come over right" Ai asked. He often cooked for both if them, otherwise Takumi would be nothing but bones running on coffee. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Takumi said with a big grin. Ai loved to share his good especially with people that complemented it. "But could you go over to my house and feed my babies?" Takumi asked, he has 2 dogs really small and lovely. 

"Of course" Ai said, he loved those puppies. Takumi reach into his pocket and gave Ai his keys. 

"I own you one" Takumi said. 

"You own he many" he said smiling. 

"It's baby training" Takumi said. And Ai smiled knowing he was close to achieving his dream. Takumi grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. "That's my Ai" he said. Ai took the keys and started walking out. He turned towards the booth one last time Rin was still staring. He turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I want to say so many things that I don't know how to, so if you have questions or feel confused let me know so I can fix it, because since it's all in my head I understand what I mean but if you have questions ask me. 
> 
>  
> 
> So Takumi: dark blond hair long on the top and shaved on the sides the top is curly and falls to one side. He is slender and tall like Rin, but no muscles since he does not play sports.


	3. What is Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin's side.

Rin remember the time when he was in high school and had friends and dreams, but now was supposed to feel accomplished? Sure he won an Olympic medal but in the process lost contact with most of his friends, Ai had tried to keep up with his but he unconsciously pushed him away. By the time he had achieved his dreams he was alone, but when Rin arrived back to Iwatobi about one year ago he found family and friends waiting for him. He returned from Australia after achieving his dream and making money by advertising products. He was back and working as a police officer after his fame was gone. And now he felt he needed something, something he had in high school and fame made him forget. He needed someone.   
Rin wanted to talk to Ai again, but no matter how much he tried he hadn't been able to get in contact with him, not until about two weeks ago when he saw him leave Nagisa's hair salon. He hurried trying to catch him but he got on his car and left. He looked taller, but still small. He was still slender and his hair looked about the same. He also looked more stylish. Rin was doing his rounds around the business area, but he still went inside Nagisa's salon. 

"Rin chan" Nagisa said while washing someone's hair. "Are you finally letting me cut your hair?" Nagisa said, Rin knew if he let him he would end up with some strange hair cut. 

"No, was that Ai, that just left?" Rin asked.

"Yes, that was Ai chan he came for a hair cut." Nagisa said drying the hair of the customer. 

"I didn't know you still talked to him."Rin said trying to sound casual.

"Yeah he comes here every month. Do you still talk to him?" Nagisa asked. Rin felt that he was expecting him to say yes. 

Rin felt guilty. "No, after we graduated we went or separate ways." He lied he was the one who went away.

"Really?" Nagisa asked suspiciously “I always thought you talked to him after you came back. He has changed a lot in the past two years you know. He used to look depressed really depressed but now he looks so happy. I always assumed he was dating someone, but he always denied it. Until today" Nagisa finished with a smile. 

"What do you mean?" Rin asked without thinking. 

Nagisa smiled "I finally made him spill the beans. He finally confessed he has a boyfriend and that they are going steady."

Rin felt his chest tighten, "I have to go I'm doing my rounds" Rin said and left. 

Rin was surprised when Nagisa called to see if he wanted to go to a club he had heard about. He wasn't particularly busy, so he accepted and invited Sosuke to come along. 

when they walked into the club Rin realized that it wasn't as loud and crazy as he expected it to be, maybe Nagisa was calming down. Then as they made their way inside Rin saw a delicate figure sitting on the bar drinking sake like it was water. "Ai?" He called, but he didn't hear him. "Ai" he called again. Ai turned and seemed surprised to see them. 

"Hello everyone" Ai said. Rin had to admit it Ai looked really beautiful. Rin felt a small shape push by him followed by Rei.

"Ai chan!" Nagisa said, hugging Ai.

"Nagisa" Ai replied kind of hugging him. They talked but all Rin could do was look at Ai's face. Then all of the sudden Nagisa asked something that made Rin freeze. Where was his boyfriend? 

Ai looked down and said "he is busy,"

"you two seem really close" Rin said not being able to hold back the jealously he was feeling. 

"You have no idea," Nagisa said in a voice that irritated Rin. "We are best friends right Ai chan?"

Ai looked behind and smiled at the bartender, a smile that could melt ice in a second. "Yes!" He said looking at Nagisa then at Rin. Rin wondered who that bartender was. 

Ai looked at Rin with sad eyes "I don't know you were back." He said making Rin feel like the worst kind if human being. He was about start apologizing but got interrupted.

"Why don't you join us" someone said, and Rin saw Ai's expression change. "No, thank you. I was about to leave I have to work tomorrow." "We will be leaving then." Someone said. 

"See you" Ai said turning around in his seat looking down. Rin was pushed to a booth. But couldn't take his eyes away from Ai. It was like seeing him after a long time was some delicious sight he could not tear his eyes away from. 

Ai looked sad, starting at his drink until the bartender started talking to him. He grabbed Ai's hand and Ai smiled at him. Then he gave him some keys, and Ai smiled brighter than Rin had ever seen. The bartender gave Ai a kiss and Rin could read his lips. "That's my Ai." He said. Rin's chest tighten so much it pained him. Ai stood up and left giving him one last look. 

"so he is Ai chan's boyfriend" Nagisa whispered to Rin. 

"It looks like it" he replied. 

"He even gave him a key probably to his house." Nagisa continued. "Probably for Ai chan to wait inside for him, they will probably start living together, they were even wearing the same shirt, that it's kind if cute. He probably takes it off Ai chan too." Nagisa said drinking his margarita.

Rin didn't answer he could not take his eyes off the bartender the one who had called Ai his. The bartender was tall and had brown hair in a haircut that looked like Nagisa would approve of. He looked quite stylish, just like Ai and they had been wearing the same shirt. After they left the bar Rin was still thinking of Ai and his boyfriend. Ai looked happy and that made Rin happy but he still felt jealous. He wanted to be the one who received those smiles. With those thoughts in his mind he feel asleep.

two weeks later he talked to Nagisa again to get information on Ai. He learned that he got a haircut every month, and had opened his own bakery and lately he had been feeling really happy. And Ai was appointed to come cut his hair in a few days. Nagisa said that Ai often bought bags of clothes over, since they were both the same size. Small. Nagisa thought that Ai's boyfriend got his all those clothes but Ai gave them to Nagisa anyways. Then Rin decided he might let Nagisa cut his hair, and made an appointment right before Ai's. He really wanted to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always sorry for the mistakes and thanks for reading, I'll try to update at least once a week. Please let me know if anything is confusing.


	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Nitori left the bar, he remembers things that happened some time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are many mistakes I didn't have time to go through it. Please enjoy.

(*After Nitori left the bar)  
Nitori walked into Takumi's house to be attacked by two adorable puppies, "hey guys!" He said kneeling down allowing them to lick his face. He smiled as he pet them. He got up after the puppies lost their excitement and headed to the kitchen. Takumi's house was big with a lot of fancy furniture, and there were multiple dog toys all over the floor. Every time Nitori entered Takumi's kitchen he couldn't help to be surprised. It was always clean, and there was not a single dirty dish in his sink, unlike Nitori's. But Nitori reassured himself that it was because Takumi didn't cook. Nitori feed the puppies and gave them more water. He locked the door and headed to his house, he had to walk through Takumi's yard to get to his house, Nitori was the first one to buy his house, then when his neighbors put their house on sale at the same time Takumi was looking for a house, life worked itself. Nitori entered his house and took off his shoes and sat on the sofa letting everything that happened started to sink in.  
He remembered Rin's face, it had been so long... Nitori wondered how long ago did Rin come back from Australia. He sat up and started to remember his last year of high school and his heart break. He tried so hard to make Rin notice him, even after he left, but right after high school he realized that Rin had forgotten about him and moved on and he started to move on.  
Nitori dated in university, but nothing serious, but after university he started to look for a steady relationship. He only found one night stands. His last relationship however, it had been his longest, one year and a half. He met Naoki in an economics seminar he was taking to get better at managing his bakery. Naoki was tall with back hair combed to the side. He wore glasses and was quiet athletic (aka he was a babe), he was an office worker taking the seminar in order to get a promotion. Naoki was 3 years older than Nitori. And Nitori slowly started to notice him more and more, the way Naoki smiled when he saw Nitori, and how much he cared about everything that mattered to Nitori even if it didn't seemed important. Before Nitori knew it he was falling, falling for someone who cared so much for him, Nitori gathered all his strength and asked him out. Naoki said he was interested in him since the first time they meet. Their relationship was easy, they went on dates, meet each other's friends and had fun together. Naoki helped Nitori with his bakery, sometimes waiting tables, or taking care of the money. But it seemed that everything good in Nitori's life had to end. A year into their relationship Naoki was offered another promotion out of the blue but he had to move, first he decided not to go, but Nitori could never forgive himself if he got in the way of Naoki getting what he wanted. They decided to make the long distance thing work, but it didn't. Even living in the same city they barely got a chance to meet each other, and within 4 months distance had killed another one of his relationships. Sound that time he started to hear about man getting pregnant and decided to do it. He still talked to Noaki, and sent him messages to see how he was doing.  
Nitori lean forward in his sofa and took out his phone while wiping a tear from his check.  
To: Naoki  
'hello, hope you are taking care of yourself, goodnight' 

He put his phone down, so much had happened but one thing seemed to have remained the same, and that was his feelings for Rin. His phone buzzed beside him.  
From: Naoki  
'I am, I hope you are too. Goodnight love.'

Nitori read the message and smiled to himself even if those feelings hadn't change, he was different now he had friends to stand with him and help him through everything. He wasn't alone anymore. And he had accepted that his feelings would never be returned. Rin made that very clear a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I couldn't write it I didn't know what to write, i know how it will end. But I'm having trouble with the middle. Thanks for reading.


	5. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori and Rin meet for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy and forgive my mistakes. (￣(工)￣)

Nitori walked into Nagisa's hair salon holding a bag of clothes, he always gave Nagisa tons of things or his closet would explode. Takumi always got free stuff from his other designers friends and he gave Nitori most of it plus Takumi always gave him whatever he designed. Nitori never bought clothes, and many people said he looked stylish. As soon as he walked in he saw Nagisa working on someone, and walked towards the waiting area to set the bag down. "Hello!" Nitori said feeling quite cheerful, he had gone with Takumi and Takumi's boyfriend to a clinic to check potential candidates to be the father of his child. And he found one that got his attention, his profile looked good, he was healthy and smart, well built and perfectly normal, yet above average.

"Hi Ai chan" Nagisa said. "Give me some time I need to finish this. How is your day going? Looks like something good happened!"

"don't worry I can wait" Nitori said grabbing a magazine and sitting down. "My day was really good. I got you some stuff I hope you like it. Ah! yes my day has been full of goods news" Nitori said teasing Nagisa, maybe he was going to let him in the news too. "And how is your day? Busy?" Nitori asked looking though the magazine, maybe he should get a haircut, change his style before the baby was born. He smiled to himself. His baby. 

"Yaay, Ai chan got me something! And my days good, Rin chan it's finally letting me cut his hair. Right Rin chan" Nitori froze and slowly looked up. Rin was sitting in the chair in front of Nagisa, while Nagisa cut the ends of his hair. Nitori could see his face though the mirror. "But what are the news?" Nagisa asked. "Don't tell me he proposed!! I saw him at the bar the other day he is handsome!"

"Hi, I hadn't seen you there." Nitori said with a hesitant smile, still progressing what Nagisa was saying. While Rin started at him through the mirror. "What? You saw him? Who?" Nitori was confused.

"Yeah at the bar it was the bartender right? Your boyfriend! So did he proposed?" Nagisa said excitedly.

oh! He meant Takumi, they probably saw Takumi kiss him. "He it's not my boyfriend he is my friend" Nitori explained laughing. "And he is definitely not proposing" Nitori said pretending to be reading the magazine to stop any further questioning. 

Rin had been starting at Ai since he walked in, his heart beat was raising, but Ai didn't notice him until now. Ai seemed more confident and definitely not as shy, or at least not with Nagisa. Nagisa continued cutting Rin's hair in silence then cut Nitori's hair without talking much. Rin was waiting after he got his hair cut so he could get a chance to talk to Ai. Nitori kept stealing glances at Rin wondering why was he still there. Maybe he wanted to talk to Nagisa and he was just getting in the way.

"All done!" Nagisa said as he finished styling Nitori's hair. 

"Thank you!" Nitori said looking at himself in the mirror. His same haircut just shorter.

"He looks good right Rin chan" Nagisa asked looking at Rin then at Nitori. "Yes he does." Rin said with a smile. 

"Thanks" Nitori said blushing a little.

"Well I have to go, now good seeing you, Rin. I will see you later Nagisa." Ai said putting money in Nagisa's tip jar. Since he refuced to charge him for the haircut. And he started making his way to the parking lot. 

"Wait!" Rin said walking fast behind him.

"Umh, hi. What is it?" Ai asked nervously.

"How have you being? It had been a really long time hadn't it?" 

"yeah it has." Ai said smiling "I have being good! And you?"

"I have been good, too. You know working"

"yeah" Nitori said awkwardly.

"So I heard you opened you bakery! You have your dream." Rin said with a smile. 

"yes I did, and you! You are famous! You achieved your dreams. I knew you were going to make it. I'm so proud of you Rin." Ai said feeling the familiar of talking to Rin it had been a long time, too long but it felt right. 

Rin blushed after hearing his name, and seeing the fond smile Ai was giving him. "Thank you." Rin said sincerely. "Ai, look I'm sorry for pushing you away, you were always there for me. Supporting me , through good and bad. Thank you, and I'm sorry for not being there for you." Rin finished feeling some tears starting to form.

Nitori was surprise by the sudden apology, he never thought he needed an apology. He had to admit he felt lonely after Rin left and stop replying to his messages. But it didn't matter now and he didn't wanted Rin to feel bad about it. "Don't worry about that. It doesn't matter I did that because you were my friend and I admired you." He said with smile.

Rin felt like someone punched him in the stomach and then stab him in the heart. How could he not worry? He abandoned his friend! And now he was telling him it didn't matter. He wanted it to matter, he wanted Ai to need him. He wanted to have the bond they used to have, but now it seemed impossible. Ai looked happy and he didn't wanted to ruin everything that Ai had accomplish, because if his own interest. "Yeah, thanks" was all he could say. 

"Well I have to go. I will see sometime." Ai said unlocking his car.

"yeah, maybe I can go to your bakery, or that club you were at." Rin said.

"yeah come over anytime. Or to the club I go there everyday." Ai said, getting in his car.

"everyday?" Rin asked himself as he waved Ai goodbye. 

Nitori drove nervously, he had planned to go back to the bakery and set up for the next day, but he decided to head to the club instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry for not uploading, I had finals, but now I'm free! So did you guys like the OVA? Fun huh? I almost had a panic attack, lol but it is all good now. And the movie and manga, they just keep throwing stuff at us and I love it.


	6. Drunk dancer

Nitori had been drinking since he got to the bar, and he was sitting with Takumi's boyfriend, Shoo , Takumi and him looked kind of like brothers except for the different hair color. Shoo's hair is blond for now, he enjoyed changing his hair color. Today it was blond tomorrow it could be rainbow.

"come on take a break! I want to dance" Shoo whined. he had been asking Takumi to dance with him for a while now, but he refused to take a break. 

"I can't right now, Ai dance with him. Please!" Takumi said begging Nitori to distract his boyfriend. 

Shoo looked at him with big amber eyes.

Nitori sighed "Fine! but just so you know I will probably throw up." Nitori was a good dancer when he started coming to the bar he would dance with a lot of guys he barely sat down! But then he started to "date" the guys he danced with and realized that all they wanted was a one night thing. Since then he started to turn them down, but he had a reputation at some point. Now he was being pulled by Shoo to once again dance. 

"thanks for dancing with me." Shoo shouted but Nitori could barely hear him through the loud music. Nitori closed his eyes and let his body move. After a few songs Nitori felt someone grab his butt and opened his eyes turning around quickly. He saw some guy that looked really drunk. Nitori tried to get away from him but it was too crowded. The guy grabbed him by the waist and started pulling him closer. Nitori tried to step back but Shoo thought he was pressing himself in him and grabbed his hips while dancing preventing him from moving. Now Nitori was trapped with a pervert rubbing himself on him and a friend who didn't realize what was going on. Nitori felt disgusted by the guy in front of him, he could feel he was getting erect. Nitori was going to throw up, and this time it wasn't a joke. He closed his eyes trying to hold it in. Then he felt the guy let go of him, and he opened his eyes to see Rin standing in front of him glaring at the guy who had been grabbing him. Rin grabbed Nitori's wrist pulling him out of the dance floor towards the bar with Shoo following them. 

"are you okay?" Rin asked asked grabbing Nitori by the shoulders looking at his face.

"Yeah, thank you." Nitori said avoiding eye contact, feeling embarrassed.

"what happened?" Shoo asked looking concerned.

Rin turned to him looking mad "what do you mean 'what happened?' You and that other pervert where rubbing yourselves on Ai." He finished moving towards Shoo looking dangerous. 

Nitori moved quickly "No! He is my friend it was only the other guy." He finished pushing Rin's chest preventing him from getting to Shoo. 

"I'm sorry Nitori!" Shoo said "I didn't realize!" He said tearing up and hugging Nitori. He was too sensitive, but that made him perfect for Takumi.

"it's okay Shoo, it wasn't a big deal." Nitori reassured patting his back. "Thanks for helping me" Nitori said to Rin with a small smile. Rin smiled back blushing at Ai's cute face. They walked to the bar. "I'll be leaving now, I'm not feeling so good." Nitori said to Takumi as soon as they reached the bar. 

"what? Okay but you can't drive" Takumi said looking concerned.

Nitori felt awful making everyone worry. "Don't worry, I'll just take a cab, just give me the keys." He said, Takumi always saved his keys, Nitori had a thing for losing his stuff when he went out.

"I don't want you to go alone, Shoo go with him and wait for me there" Takumi said giving Nitori his keys.

"okay" Shoo saying looking a little dejected.

"no Shoo! It's okay you came here to spend time with Takumi" Nitori said panicking for getting on their way.

"I can take you" Rin said and Ai turned to look at him.

"oh no it's okay I can go by myself! You don't have to take me." Nitori said.

"Please take care of him," Takumi said taking Nitori's keys and giving them to Rin. 

"I will" Rin said. Before Nitori could protest Rin started walking out with his keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading thank you. And thanks for the kudos.
> 
> Also there in a few chapters there is going to be sexy time, but I'm not good at that, so do you want me to try my best or leave it to your imagination?
> 
> If I try it will be something like. "ah" "ah" *squish squish squish " ah ah" lol


	7. A Kiss, could be the beginning... or the end

Rin decided to take Nitori's car and he would take a cab to his apartment after he dropped him off. They drove in silence for a few minutes, Nitori only telling Rin where to turn.

Rin cleared his throat "so how is life. I can't believe it has been this long, what have you been up to?" he said wanting to know what Ai's life had been like.

"umh, yeah it was a long time and you know studying, then working, and you?" Nitori asked hesitantly. "Do you have someone special?" Screw it he was curious he wanted to know.

"me?" Rin asked surprised. "No... I still kind of like the same person I did back in high school. And you do you have someone?" he said looking at Ai for a moment.

Nitori felt his heart tighten a little. Of course Rin would still like Haru, just look at him he was so handsome. And even if he was going out with Makoto now, Rin still didn't give up.

"Do you?" Rin asked again feeling nervous.

"oh no I don't, I used to have a serious relationship some time ago." Nitori said "but not right now. I'm single... and ready... to mingle?" what the hell was he saying? This was his worst attempt at flirting. Nitori scolded himself, but to be fair he was still kind of drunk. He was never drinking again he thought bitterly.

Rin looked at him and saw Nitori's sad expression, and pulled over. "Why? What happened?" He was scared of the answer. Who could have cause the sad look in the most cheerful person he knew. Who hurt him? He remember Ai would often talk about going abroad and getting married at a beach. Then Rin didn't know Ai was gay, but he knew that Ai was going to find someone to make him happy. Rin wanted to be that someone for a long time, but he couldn't bring himself to ever say those words. He feared rejection or having to leave Ai to follow his own dreams, Rin didn't wanted to tie Ai up to a relationship that could hurt him.

Nitori was surprised when Rin pulled over and started at him. He could feel tears building up his chest felt heavy, his breating became uneven. Nitori remember feeling this way back in high school, when Rin said he was going back to Australia, of course he didn't say it directly to Nitori, Gou was the one who told him. Ai stared at Rin's eyes red, beautiful, he was drawn to them since the first day he saw them. It had been a long time since he saw those eyes, too long, he missed them. He felt a tear roll down his check. Rin cleared it. "What's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice. Nitori touched Rin's had still in his cheek. Then he leaned towards those eyes and pressed his lips into Rin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating I'm sorry! I'll try to continue adding constantly.  
> I'm also working in another one that is only one chapter. So~  
> Tumblr: meayaoifangirl  
> I take promps if they are interesting :}


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo I am not dead~~ do here is another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since nobody said if they wanted me to try and write the smexy scenes I didn't so here is the aftermath ;}  
> you know the dealeo let me know if i messed something up

slowly Nitori started to open his eyes, it was dark as he reached for his phone to see the time. He felt weird, the room felt weird. This didn't feel like his bed he continue looking for his phone patting the bed around him. He couldn't find it, instead there was a body laying beside him. Who was it? Oh good what had he done? He couldn't remember a thing, but now was not the time, get out now, remember later. Nitori slowly tried to get off the bed but hit the wall, wonderful he would have to climb on top of whoever was sleeping beside him. Nitori realized he was completely naked. God this was not good. He stretched one knee across the body that was softly snorting, that sounds familiar he thought for a second. Then brushed it off concentrating in his task. But as soon as he was completely stretched he felt something unfamiliar dripping out of his ass. Nonononono... he thought as he finished getting out of bed. He had always been so careful why and how did he sleep with someone without using a condom? He started crawling towards where he thought he could make a door. He went in the room and closed the door turning the light on. He was instantly blinded. He blinked a couple of times and realized he was in the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Nitori saw hickies along his neck running down to his chest, along with bite marks. What happened? What time was it? He needed to get out of here. Nitori looked around for something to cover himself with, he didn't find anything. Nitori cleaned himself, then he opened the door, which lighted the room a little. He saw his pants and shirt. He grabbed them and put them on. He turned off the light and made his way towards the other door trying not to trip on anything but the room was pretty clean so he didn't worry much. He got out and turn on the light this time covering his eyes. He looked around. A living room. He saw his jacket on the floor, he put it on checking for his phone. Good it was in his pocket he checked the time. 3:36 am. Late! Or early? He looked around the living room and spotted his keys in a table close to the door. Yes!  
as he grabbed his keys Nitori spotted a picture in the table he picked up and almost dropped it recognizing the people in it. Rin! And his family. Memories started to rush back to Nitori and he got a little dizzy. He remembered everything! What is wrong with me?! He thought vowing to NEVER drink again. He was ready to run again but started to feel guilty leaving without saying anything. He knew what it felt like to wake up alone without knowing why the other person left so fast. He picked up a pen and a notepad and wrote,  
'thanks for last night it was fun. We should talk some time.  
<3'  
that was good, Nitori thought as he set the note down. How many times he had wished for at least a little note saying, hey it didn't suck but I have to go. He turned off the light, locked the door and left. Well there was one thing to check off if his bucket list. Have sex with high school crush, more specifically Rin.


	9. Never give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Ai leaves Rin recalls their drift and other parts of their relationship

'thanks for last night it was fun. We should talk sometime.  
<3'

Rin read the note for the tenth time. He had woken up expecting to find a certain someone lying beside him, but instead found an empty bed and a note. Rin felt like he had been stood up from a meeting. He stared at the note, that little heart. He smiled bitterly to himself. How different would his life be right now if he had properly acknowledge Ai's feeling that day so many years ago if he had been just a little selfish. Maybe he would have him in his arms right now. He knew it was Ai who wrote that letter back in high school, it took him a couple of minutes to process whose handwriting that was, but there was no mistaking it, Rin had helped Ai with his homework too many times. And now the little heart once again proving to Rin that Ai held feelings for him. After Ai left Rin the letter he had started acting strange avoiding Rin and hiding. Rin thought it was cute, the way Ai would blush and try to hide, that was until Nitori stopped relaying on Rin for everything, Nitori spend more time with Sosuke than Rin. The last weeks that Rin spends at school he barely saw Ai, but he still got the how are you? Messages and even a year after he left he still got those messages. Rin didn't notice when Ai stopped messaging him. But when he did it hurt. The only messages Rin never stop receiving were Gou's she stayed with him for the whole six years he was away. He would read her messages on the weekends and give her a quick reply. He knew everything everyone was doing. Except Ai, he had gone to the same university as Gou but it seems he made new friends different from Gou different from the others. Yet everything that Gou heard about him she would report. Rin remember the moment he realized that he hasn't heard anything from Ai in years. He was reading one of Gou's messages telling him what everyone was up to.   
... oh yeah I saw Nitori kun today when I went out with Sosuke and Momo kun, Nitori kun has changed a lot, he was with his boyfriend he is really handsome. Momo kun said that Nitori kun dates a lot. He seems happy, do you still talk to him? He didn't ask about you. he used to ask about you whenever he saw me. :) he is living proof people change...   
Rin checked his messages to check Ai's message surprised to see the last message was from years ago.  
'hello Rin senpai, happy Wednesday, I hope you are doing well I'm trying my best now that the school year is almost over, take care senpai :3'

'happy Thursday Rin senpai only two more days for school to be over. I hope you are well, keep chasing your dreams senpai we miss you :3'

'Rin senpai I'm no longer captain!, I feel nostalgic thanks for giving me this opportunity it made my last year definitely amazing, I hope you are well take care Rin senpai :3'

'happy Saturday Rin senpai, today was my last day now I'm no longer a high school student, I really hope you are having fun senpai I'm excited, I wonder what will happen to us, where will we be in a few years? Take care senpai :3' 

'hello Rin senpai, happy Sunday, I guess I officially start a new chapter in my life today. I wish you the best, thanks for everything you did for me, I'll always remember you. Goodbye Rin let's meet again'   
all of Ai's messages were the same except for the last one, Rin sent a reply but Ai's phone had been disabled. Guilt started to form in Rin's chest, Ai was happy now with someone that appreciated him, yet Rin wanted him like a little kid whose toy had been taken away. Rin despised this side of his personality. 

now Rin stood there after a night he would never forget, alone knowing that he probably didn't mean anything to Ai now. Yet he wanted to hold him again and this time never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for being so inconsistent, I won't promise more consistency so until next time :)) I'll try to make it soon
> 
> Ideas for how to continue are always welcome here or on tumblr: meayaoifangirl


	10. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the days that followed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I am SO sorry this took so long almost a year. but when i started i promised myself that i was gonna finish. I lost like 5 chapters and that discouraged me a lot, but i'm gonna finish it. you might notice a change in the tone but that is because it's been so long and i have read and learned more about writing i'm not an english student, i study science so if you find annoying mistakes i'm happy to fix them. This chapter might seem hurried but i'm just trying to get into the spirit of writing thank you everyone please enjoy!

Nitori spent the days that follow avoiding Rin. It wasn't shame or regret, he just didn't want to complicate their relationship. After all the time they spent apart he wanted to give themselves sometime to think and maybe heal?

Nitori was so in love with Rin at some point in his life but now he was finally achieving all of his dreams, on his own and he was truly happy and fulfilled. He hoped that having a child someday would be the final step in his life, he would give everything he had and everything he was to that child and he didn't want Rin or anyone getting in the way of his happiness. His head was a mess, but he knew he had to keep going forward. Nothing could stop him now when he was so close. 

He tried to keep his head on his business getting everything ready for when he decided on a sperm donor and had to leave the bakery on Yuki's hands. Nitori trusted her, she had been a good employee for some years and there was no one he would trust more with the bakery than her.

Nitori got some more paper in order and decided that maybe going to the bar and talking to Takumi was what he needed right now, it had been two weeks since he saw Rin and he kept getting calls and messages. He replied to the messages not replying would be too rude for his nature. Takumi informed him as soon as Rin came into the bar. But today he hadn't gotten a message, so he decided to go.

As soon as Nitori entered the bar the strong smell of alcohol hit him, something he had never noticed before. He became nauseous.

“Hey there boy” Takumi greeted  
“Hello Takumi, how is it going?” Nitori replied trying to sound enthusiastic  
“Same old, it's been a while, Rin keeps coming asking for you he asked for your address and phone number, he even wanted to know where you work!” takumi said before Nitori even had a chance to sit. “ I only gave him your phone number, because I'm not a monster, but you should really contact him he is worried”  
“ I replied to all of his messages” Nitori said looking through the menu but finding everything unappetizing   
“mmmh” was all that came as a response from Takumi, they talked about a lot of things, and caught up from the time that Nitori had been avoiding the bar. They talked until it was time to close and Nitori went home exhausted like he had never been before.


	11. Back... for good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone comes by the bakery ^^

Nitori focused on the bakery it had been two weeks since he had seen Rin, and he seemed to had given up on calling and continue to just texts. Nitori replied to most of them. He wasn't rude after all. 

He was getting things ready to close today he only had a lot of pick up orders, he was exhausted like the day before. He heard a knocking on the door. He rolled his eyes and turned around with a smile. He looked surprised at the person standing at the door. He could barely believe his eyes. A big smile, big eyes, broad shoulders, and black hair.   
“Nao!” he screamed as he jumped toward the man at the door and opened the door giving him a hug. Nitori closed the door and looked it turning off the OPEN sign. “What are you doing here? When did you get back?”  
“okay, okay, I just got here” Naoki said not letting go of Nitori   
“When are you leaving?” Nitori asked noticing Naoki only had a small bag with him.  
“I- I got transfer, I'm staying here” Naoki said scratching his head, “ I don't think i'm ever leaving again”  
“what? Where is the rest of your stuff? Where are you staying?” Nitori asked excitedly holding Naoki's hand, that warmth felt so familiar and so good.  
“That's the thing...” Naoki said rubbing his thumb on Nitori's hand. “It was an emergency transfer, and I don't really have anywhere to stay, and we used to live together, and the house is still on both of our names, and it's only if you don't mind or have anything going on.... I can always stay at a hotel for a whi...”  
“Of course you can stay!!” Nitori exclaimed “It's also your house! Stay as long as you want”  
They caught up on what Naoki had been doing at work, and Nitori told him about Rin, Naoki was surprised that Nitori didn't take the chance to seek a relationship with Rin since he knew that deep down Nitori still had feelings for him.  
“OHMYGOD!!” Nitori exclaimed “Taku probably wants to see you! He will kill me if we don't go to the bar!” he said as he sent a quick message, he hadn't received a message saying Rin was there so he assumed they were safe.

 

Takumi pulls out his phone to send the usual warning message to let Nitori know that Rin is there when his phone vibrates, -I have a surprise for you, I'm coming in a little bit :) -   
Takumi was already tired of seeing Rin's face as pretty as it might have been, so he decides that maybe it's time for him and Nitori to have a good talk.   
“Don't leave” Takumi says to Rin “Nitori is coming by” he couldn't help, but smile when he saw Rin's brighten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have up to chapter 16, and I added the Angst tag and made myself cry T^T   
> I'll try to post weekly~ I think it will be 20 chapters maybe... follow me on my Tumblr if you want: meayaoifangirl or my facebook page: Me A Yaoi Fangirl   
> Leave me comments and tell me if you like it ^^


	12. Bystander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets Naoki ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rin feels his heart beating out of his chest waiting, and imagining how Nitori will look. Finally able to talk to him it kind of feels like a dream. He practices how he will greet him, he clears his throat and and takes another sip out of his drink. Every time the door opens he looks up and sights when he sees a stranger walk in. until he doesn't he sees a familiar face, familiar eyes and that heart melting smile. He looks at Nitori as he walks in and smiles.  
But Nitori isn't looking at him, he is looking at Takumi, and he is holding someone's hand. Rin stares as they walk toward the bar, fingers intertwined and Nitori looks... so happy all he can do is stare. His heart feels like it stopped and he can't breath or move, all he can do is stare. Rin feels like something is breaking inside of him. And for the first time in his life he knows what heart break is.  
Rin sees as Takumi almost jumps out of the bar and hugs both Nitori and the guy he was with almost screaming. “OMG! We missed you so much! Shoo come here! This is Naoki, Nitori's boyfriend!”   
Rin flinched to those words as he saw Shoo walk towards them and introduce himself. Nitori's boyfriend he thought, he was handsome. How long had they been together? Did Nitori cheat on him with Rin? He had so many questions that he wanted to scream! And he wanted to know more at the same time.   
“When are you leaving?” Takumi asked, that got Rin's attention.  
“I'm not” The guy said smiling.   
“where are you living we need to throw a party!”  
“We are living together” Nitori chimed in excitedly.  
LIVING TOGETHER? Was this the boyfriend Nagisa was talking about? Rin felt like he needed air, he felt something heavy on his chest, he needed to get out of there. He needed to run, he needed for some reason he hated, he needed to cry.   
“let's celebrate” Takumi said, and for the first time since the couple walked in they looked at Rin as if he didn't exist until this moment. Everyone stood there silent and surprise staring at each other.  
“Hello,” Rin said looking at Nitori who would not meet his stare, but he did let go of the guys hand and hid it as if he was hiding something he broke. Like a little child. “I have to go now!” Rin said stood up and walked as fast as he could not giving anyone a chance to reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... I am writing this for my own entertainmet I love Nitori so much and I'm so happy a lot of you guys like it. I'm doing so much research to make the next chapters accurate, 
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	13. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what? what is happening you all know what is coming XD

After Nitori saw Rin at the bar all he could think about was how sad he looked, he sent him a message saying it was nice seeing him and that he had been busy, but that they should talk some time. But Rin didn't answer. Nitori was used to this, sending him messages and not getting a reply, it almost didn't bother him... almost.  
He convinced himself that he didn't need to talk to Rin that he was okay and that this was for the best. His heart ached giving up on Rin once again, even though he felt he had completely given up last time this time it hurt a little more.   
He didn't have to much time to think about it. He was still looking for a dad for his baby and with Naoki moving in everything was really hectic. They were living in the same house different rooms, Nitori felt bad taking the master bedroom, but Naoki insisted that he was a guest and he could use any room.   
They were done organizing everything in Naoki's new room and Nitori sat down with a sight. “i am getting old” he said rubbing his back. “I have been so tired lately imagine how it's gonna be with the baby!”   
“Baby?” Naoki asked taking a sit on the floor next to Nitori. “Are you proposing to me? Hahaha”   
“NO!” Nitori exclaimed turning red.”i mean not that I hate you or the idea but i'm having a baby by myself” Nitori tried to explain.   
“what do you mean?” Naoki asked  
Nitori explained all his plans to have a child and what he was doing. Naoki nodded in understanding.   
“you are so brave!” Naoki said, “I would never think of raising a child on my own, you know I'm here if you ever need anything” he says rubbing Nitori's shoulders.   
“thanks” Nitori said leaning into Naoki, he felt really tired lately and all he wanted was to sleep. Then he started feeling uncomfortable and nauseated. He stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom, and emptied all of his lunch on the toilet.   
“are you okay?” Naoki asked immediately running after him and rubbing his back.   
“I'm fine” Nitori said wiping his mouth, “It's this medicine, it used to makes me nauseous, although it has been a while since it made me this sick.” He said.  
“maybe we need to get you to the doctor and see what's wrong” Naoki said sounding concerned.  
“don't worry about it i'm okay” Nitori said, he hated making him concerned.   
“No we are going call and make an appointment” Naoki said handing Nitori his phone.  
“Fine” Nitori said grabbing the phone and dialing his doctor.


	14. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not well written i was just trying to get back at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO~~ What happen was.... I factory reset my desk top because~~~~~ IDK what I did but it wouldn't let me update my App. Specially Origin (and I NEED me Sims) So I lost 3 chapters that i really liked This chapter the way I had written it made me cry but i just couldn't re write it the same way it didn't feel right no matter how i worded it. but i'll for sure make myself cry in chapter 16 lol. I'll update again within a week i already know how to end it and what i want to get out there so i'll finally finish this and start on something else.

Rin had so many questions and felt so hurt. He thought that he really had a chance to finally have a relationship with Nitori, but here he was lying in his bed recalling what happened. Nitori looked so happy and Rin felt that he had constantly been trying to take that happiness away. He got up from his bed and walked to his closet, pulled out an old shoe box and emptied the contents on his bed. He looked through pictures, letters, movie tickets, receipts, until he found a small Ziploc bag. Inside was the letter Nitori had left in his locker many years ago. He took it out of the bag and read it for the millionth time. He had read it so many times that he felt every letter was already tattooed in his heart.  
“Since the moment I met you I knew that you were going to be someone special in my life. I have admired you and the time that I spend with you is when I’m the happiest I have ever been. There is not a single day that you are not in my mind and before you leave to pursue your dreams I thought that you might want to know that someone is always thinking about you no matter where you are. Take care wherever you go. I believe in you and I love you.  
❤”  
Rin wished he could go back and tell Nitori that he also loved him. But back then he didn’t know he loved him. Rin hadn’t realized that those feeling were love, and now it hurt so much. He wanted to know if Nitori had been cheating on his boyfriend. Was that why he was avoiding him. He had so many questions but he was also afraid to know the answer. He decided to take a chance to talk to Nitori and find an answer to his questions. And to finally give Nitori the answer to his letter.  
***  
Rin had been thinking about how to approach Nitori and talk to him, but he couldn’t think of a way. He had been distracted and it affected his work. Just an hour ago while chasing someone who had allegedly stolen a purse he tripped and twisted his ankle. Now here he was in the hospital getting his foot checked he really didn’t want to take time off now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this is heading towards the end I won't stop until the last chapter is out. <3
> 
> meayaoifangil/Ynalori


	15. Huh?!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori you clueless child!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee teehee I'll update as soon as i get my next day off~~ I wasn't scheduled to work a lot this week but my coworker got sick and extra money never hurt nobody XD 
> 
> specially now that Nitori's baby is coming i need more money XD

Nitori was glad he made the doctor’s appointment he had been feeling extremely tired and he could barely keep any food in his stomach.   
“Don’t worry too much, I’m sure it’s only stress.” Nitori said smiling at Naoki who looked the way Nitori felt.   
“I… I just… you know… I have never seen you this sick before! I can’t help but worry.” Naoki said he was exhausted he stayed up taking care of Nitori trying to get him to eat something.   
“I know but I feel better” Nitori lied he felt the same or worst he himself was getting a little scared. They sat in silence for a while, holding hands waiting for the doctor to call Nitori in. The nurse had already taken blood samples and asked him about his symptoms.   
“Nitori Aiichirou to exam room 4, Nitori Aiichirou to exam room 4.”   
Nitori and Naoki stood up. “you know I really feel like drinking coffe,” Nitori said “why don’t you go grab us some while I go in?” He didn’t want Naoki to be there for whatever was happening to him. He felt that he needed to do this alone.   
“Whatever you need” Naoki said understanding that Nitori wanted privacy. They weren’t dating after all.   
Nitori walked into the exam room and greeted the doctor.   
“So you have been having some nausea?” The doctor asked looking through a file.   
“Yes, whenever I eat I immediately throw it up. And I have also been very tired.” Nitori said feeling nauseous just talking about eating something. “I have also been having some cramping on my stomach” he added.   
“Well all you can do for now is rest, and try eating small meals, some cracker or bread will help. Drink ginger tea. But if none of that works I’ll also prescribe some medicine to help.” The doctor said writing the prescription. He gave it to Nitori and said “And don’t worry it is perfectly safe”   
Nitori was a little confused that he was just getting medicine to stop the vomiting instead of a reason why he was throwing up.   
“Open” the doctor said checking Nitori’s throat. “So which fertility clinic did you go to?”   
“TFC” Nitori said.   
“And who is your OB?” the doctor asked while listening to his heart.  
“I still haven’t gotten one, I was thinking that I’ll just let them assign me one close to my house” Nitori said feeling excited. Being sick made him forget about getting back to the clinic to set up another appointment.   
The doctor looked at him questioning, “Have you had an ultrasound already?”  
“No…” Nitori replied a little worried.   
“Mr. Nitori… Are you aware that you are pregnant?”


	16. Having my baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a baby on the way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to that song LOL~ I finally got a day off~ I should have used it to solve some problems i'm having at Uni but this was more important XD

Nitori couldn’t reply. All he did was stare at the doctor. He felt dizzy.   
“Lie down for a little bit” The doctor said. “I’ll go get our OB”  
Nitori lied in the bed and stared at the ceiling. What was happening was the doctor joking? He couldn’t possibly be pregnant there was no way. Just no way. And then it hit him, like someone dropped a bucket of iced water on him. He sat up quickly. But there was a way… Only one way that this could have happened. He looked down at his abdomen and as if he was looking at it for the first time. He put his hand on it and he swore it felt bigger than before.   
“Hello there?” he whispered and smiled. “How are you doing?” he asked and giggled he felt ridiculous, but he somehow knew that there was really a baby in there. A tall lady with short hair walked in and behind her came in a nurse with a cart with a machine on it.   
“Please lie down and lift your shirt” the lady said with a small smile. “This will be a little cold” she said as she applied some kind of gel on his belly. “So you didn’t know you were pregnant?” she chucked while pressing the ultrasound thing on his stomach.   
“No, I thought I was dying” Nitori said almost laughing.  
“Well pregnancies among males are especially hard on the body, you will have to take good care of yourself. Everything looks good, you appear to be about 4 weeks pregnant. Does that sound about right?” she asked while looking at the screen.  
“Yes, that is about right.” Nitori said thinking about what he was going to do. He had to tell Rin right? It would be unfair to keep it from him.  
“look here” the lady said pointing at a small dot on the screen “This is your baby”  
Nitori couldn’t believe it he felt so happy so full of love and he felt that he needed to protect that small dot on his stomach from everything in the universe. He wanted to make sure everything was okay.   
“well I’m supposed to go through your options with you” the OB said, “are you planning to continue the pregnancy?”  
“Of course!” Nitori almost shouted.  
“Okay, then let’s set up your next appointment, so we can discuss a birth plan and all of those details.” She said, “Also, we will give you some vitamins and something to help with the nausea.”   
Nitori had so many questions, but he wanted to go out and shout that HE was having a baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to stay on top of this~ it's hard re writing all the chapters i already had but i'm trying~ tell me if i made mistakes


	17. A Good Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin spends time with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I haven't gotten a full day off since 2003!! JK but omg!! so i had to take some extra shifts because my coworker (my boss' daughter) had been sick for like 2 months, but guess what?!!!! She is PREGGO!!!! I know! what?! but yeah and my boss doesn't know yet so don't tell anyone okay? i'm excited i love babies, and my coworker and i are kinda close so yeah, i got an IRL reference when writing about Nitori's pregnancy so this story might be longer during the pregnancy so don't expect it to be over for another 7 months lol...

Rin sat on the clinics bed waiting for the nurse to bring the crutches he needed thanks to his stupid fall. He was reading a pamphlet he found on the room when he heard a nurse call for Nitori to room 4. He panicked and stood up trying to get to room 4, but his foot didn’t like that and he fell. The nurse walked in as he was trying to stand up.   
“you really need to be careful if you want to heal fast” He said as he handed Rin the crutches and helped him stand up.  
“I’ll be careful, where is room 4?” Rin asked, “I heard they called in my… friend there.”   
“Room 4 is down the hall, but you can wait for your friend in the waiting area. We can’t have you blocking the hall.” The nurse said looking at Rin a little annoyed.   
“Okay, thank you.” Rin said trying to be polite.   
He walked towards the waiting are learning how to keep his weight off his foot. He was going to have to take time off. He debated whether he should wait for Nitori or just call him later, but he knew he was going to just worry until he heard back from him. And he had been ignoring his messages, he felt a tug in his heart. He decided to just sit down and wait for him to get out. 

He read through a magazine when suddenly someone sat next to him. Rin looked up.  
“Rin, right?” the man asked.   
Rin stared at him for a moment not able to recognize the man.  
“We met the other day at the bar, with Ai.” Naoki said smiling a little embarrassed.   
“Yes!” Rin said feeling a little stupid, “I was just distracted.”  
“Wow! What happened to your foot?” Naoki asked   
“I… I tripped… I’M A COP!” Rin exclaimed flustered, why was he trying to impress this guy.  
“I know, Ai told me. I thought you got shot” Naoki said smiling sheepishly   
“No nothing like that,” Rin said, this guy seem pretty nice, “Do you talk to Ai about me?”  
“sometimes” Naoki said looking towards the exam rooms.  
“Is he okay?” Rin asked “I heard them call his name and I just waited around.”  
“… I don’t know” Naoki said like he was about to cry. “He has been really sick lately, he keeps throwing up, and doesn’t eat much… I don’t know what I would do if something happened to him.” He said gripping his hand around the coffee cup he got for Nitori.   
“I’m sure everything is going to be okay.” Rin said awkwardly patting Naoki’s back, this guy is pretty emotional.   
“Thanks, I’m sure he will be okay he is so strong.” Naoki said.   
The stayed silent for a moment.   
“Do you love him?” Rin asked. He surprised himself by asking that but he needed to know.  
“What is there not to love?” Naoki said.  
“you are right.” Rin said smiling.   
“Do you love him?” Naoki repeated Rin’s question. They stared at each other for a moment before Rin looked down and nodded. He looked up and Naoki smiled at him, that wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.   
Naoki looked towards the exam room once again, this had been the longest wait of his life. He stared at the door waiting for Niroti to walk out, he didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was scared to lose Nitori, because he was truly special to Naoki. He stared in silence next to Rin for what felt like hours. When he saw the door open and saw the small figure with silver hair walked our he almost threw the cup he was holding on the floor and almost ran up to him. Rin got up and slowly started to walk in their direction.   
“Ai, are you okay? What did they say?” Naoki asked holding Nitori’s shoulders.  
“Naoki…,” Nitori said with watery eyes, Naoki thought the worst what was it? Cancer?! What?!  
“What is it?” Naoki asked almost shaking Nitori.  
“I’m pregnant! Naoki.” Nitori said almost in tears.   
“What?” Naoki and Rin who had finally made their wait to them asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because i think Naoki and Rin will be good friend in the future, at least i hope. BUUUTTT i'm writing it so i can make them a couple if i want to lol but i won't because RINTORI 4 LYFFUUU. kay bye until next chapter.


	18. Drunk and lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin can't catch a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this like two weeks ago, buuut I got dream daddy and I have no life now. I tried to fix my mistakes 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

... I'm pregnant Nitori had said with tears in his eyes while Naoki held him. 

Rin replayed that moment in his mind over and over. As soon as the words left Nitori's mouth for the second time Rin went into auto pilot and walked away from them. He didn't feel the extreme pain his foot was in until he got home and had a chance to process what had just happened. His head didn't really understand what had happened, he knew that men were able to get pregnant. However it was expensive and it took a really long time for it to happen. The only thing that Rin was sure of was that this pregnancy was not an accident, and it hurt him so much. He imagined Nitori and Naoki must have planned this for a really long time, he had seen that through the tears Nitori was truly happy. 

He got up from the sofa and made his way to the bathroom, the same scene replaying in his mind. He filled up the tub and walked to the kitchen, grabbed the first bottle of alcohol he could find and started drinking. He hated drinking alone, but right now he didn't want company, but needed the alcohol. He made it back to the tub still drinking, took off his clothes and set them near him and got in the tub and tried to relax. With the same scene in his head the same words leaving Nitori's mouth. Then as if triggered by the alcohol a new scene quickly flashed through his head.

Do it inside senpai. 

He sat up quickly trying to remember that night, but the alcohol that had triggered his memory was now making it hard to remember. He heard a buzzing coming from his pile of clothes and stretched to grab his phone. 

Sousuke

"What do you want?" Rin asked before even giving his friend a greeting.  
"Boss wanted me to ask you how long for your foot to be okay." Sousuke replied not bothered by Rin's lack of manners.  
"Bout two weeks." Rin answer feeling the alcohol take more of his abilities to process information. Perfect.  
"Okay, then just rest at home, I'll come by tomorrow if I can." Sousuke replied in a monotone voice that really was starting to bother Rin.   
"Don't bother!" Rin said and hanged up.  
He looked at his phone for a moment, when the new scene replayed in his head. He thought about it really hard. That could be his child! He wanted it to be his child. 

He almost needed it to be. But the probability that it was Naoki's was higher, he was Nitori's partner after all. One drunken night with Rin wouldn't trump an endless amount of trying with Naoki. But Rin still hoped. Rin still wanted. Rin still wanted it so bad. He look at his phone and typed.   
He sent and held the phone hard, he pressed it against his head and he knew that a reply was probably not coming. Then all of the sudden his phone buzzed and as he flipped it all he saw the notification with one word he couldn't make out because of all the alcohol. As he clicked the notification to make the text larger his nerves got the better of him and his phone slipped. FUCK he fished it out as fast as he could only to have it slip again. He picked it up and tried to turn it on but nothing. He ran out of the tub leaving a trail of water all the way to his kitchen he stood there with his phone under a pile of rice. When his foot reminded him in the most painful way possible that he want supposed to be putting any weight on it and Rin fell to the floor. He was wet, cold, drunk, in pain and on the floor. He really wanted to cry but instead he dragged himself to the bathroom to finish his bath. He thought he was going to have the worst hangover of his life, and he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering about my coworker she is 3 months now and starting to show she is like 5'1" and -100lbs so her belly is so adorable I can't bye thanks for reading


	19. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori replies, and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my days off back again and i typed this, i was gonna post it on wednesday or saturday but i decided not to wait, i might post another one on saturday but who knows lol

‘Is teh baby mine?’  
Nitori read the message many times and tears started falling. He hated this, he was so happy but it seemed that all he could do now was cry. It hurt him that they weren’t happy tears. He was conflicted, he didn’t know what to do. He was finally getting a chance to have all that he wanted, but he somehow just couldn’t be happy. Rin had run out of the clinic as soon as he heard Nitori was pregnant, and all Nitori could do was stare at his back, he didn’t really expect him to be there when he got out he was planning on talking to him, but seeing him waiting for him had caught him out of guard.  
“What are you going to tell him?” Naoki asked looking over Nitori’s shoulder to his phone.  
“I have to tell him, I think he deserves to know.” Nitori said.   
“He does,” Naoki said giving Nitori’s shoulder a little squeeze. “but remember, I’ll always be here for you.”  
Nitori nodded and thought about what to write, or how to tell him what had happened. But all he could do was type was a single word.  
‘Yes’ and he sent it. Immediately it showed that Rin had read it and he sent another message. ‘we can meet and talk about it, only if you want, let me know when and where’ He waited for a response but it never came, Rin didn’t even read the message. He laid in his bed and turned his phone off.   
“I’m sure he is just shocked,” Naoki said, “I would be shocked if you told me that!” Naoki had been silent he didn’t know what to do or say, he climbed on to the bed and stroked Nitori’s head. “You can’t expect an answer right away, let’s give him some time yeah? At least until tomorrow.”   
Nitori nodded again, he was afraid that if he talked tears would start falling. He closed his eyes, and tried to think of all that could possibly happen, Rin could say that he wanted to be a part of the babies life, or he could say that he didn’t want anything to do with the baby. Either way Nitori had prepared to do this alone and no matter what Rin said it would not change the fact that Nitori had dream about this for a long time, and that he was going to be happy no matter what Rin had to say about it. At least that is what he kept telling himself as he slowly started to fall asleep while Naoki patted his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is short but i'll prov post the next one on sat so it's all good lol


	20. Baby bump?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slow pregnant morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's in the tags slow built. Also that was my breakfast XD I have the same thing everyday, I switch it up with the fruit, but i have oat meal with cashew milk, and granola for a little crunch. I eat it legit everyday, so good. i sometimes make pancakes, but only when i have a day off and i'm not feeling lazy. lol. now you know, so run and do what you can with that information. lol

Nitori woke up the next morning to warm sunlight on his face. He rubbed his eyes, and rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, and look for his phone. No messages. He tossed the blankets aside and placed his hand on his stomach. He felt a small bump that he hadn’t noticed before. He had stopped exercising a little after college, but his stomach had always remained flat. It was weird to see that there was something inside of him slowly growing. His baby, and Rin’s baby.   
He heard noises coming out of the kitchen, and slowly got up. Nitori walked to the bathroom, and washed his face, luckily he didn’t feel sick today. He made his way to the kitchen, and saw Naoki cutting some mango.   
“Hey there, how are you feeling?” Naoki asked placing the mango on a bowl along with strawberries and blue berries.   
“I’m feeling good, no nausea… so that is a big plus.” Nitori said grabbing a strawberry and taking a bite.   
“Have a seat, I made oatmeal.” Naoki said placing two bowls at the table, along with the fruit plates. After a few seconds of eating in silence he said, “I researched a little bit about good breakfast, did you like it?”  
“It’s really good. Thank you.” Nitori said, for some reason it felt a little awkward.   
“You are welcome, so… how are you feeling?” Naoki asked again.  
“Good! Really good! I’m happy!” Nitori answer and he was happy despite everything that was happening he really felt happy. “ are you going back to work soon? Not that I want you gone…”   
“ah! Yeah I start next Monday, they wanted to give me sometime to settle in.” Naoki said smiling warmly. “so I might be getting ahead of myself, but can I touch you?”  
“eh?” Nitori said slightly blushing.   
“No! I don’t mean anything weird by it!! N-not that it would be weird touching you… I-I-I mean we used to you know… like not weird!! I MEAN YOUR BELLY” Naoki said blushing more than Nitori.   
Nitori laugh out loud, and he felt small tears forming in his eyes. “Yes, here you can’t really feel anything yet.” He said grabbing Naoki’s hand and placing it on his lower belly.   
“I can feel it!” Naoki said, smiling his eyes starting to water, oh god he was so emotional.   
“I mean I can kind of feel a small bump, but not really.” Nitori said still laughing at their awkward moment.   
“I like you better when you smile.” Naoki said rubbing his belly. “Hi there, I’m Naoki, nice to meet you. I’m your daddy’s…” he didn’t finished his sentence and looked up at Nitori. What was he?   
“We have to tell Takumi!” Nitori exclaimed, he wanted to talk about their relationship, but after talking to Rin. He felt a little selfish but he needed to know, where he stood with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update as promised, it's still saturday where i live...


	21. Shout it from the mountain top!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Takumi knowsknows

Nitori walked into Takumi's apartment  
"Takumi are you home?" He called  
"He is still sleeping!" Shoo peaked from the kitchen  
"We got big news!" Nitori said walking to the kitchen and taking a sit  
"I'll go wake him up then!" Shoo said putting them some coffee  
Nitori was about to take a sip when Naoki took the cup away from him.  
"Noo" Nitori whined chasing the cup  
"No coffee for you, remember?"  
"Aw! This starting to not be fun" he pouted and they both giggled  
Takumi walked out looking annoyed "this better be good" he groaned and took a cup of coffee  
"It is!" Naoki and Nitori said at the same time  
"Omg are you guys getting married?!!" Takumi asked  
"No!! I'm pregnant!" Nitori said flustered  
None said anything for a minute and then Takumi pulled him from his chair away from the table.  
"Whose is it?" Takumi whispered  
"Rin's" Nitori whispered back  
"Does he know?"  
"Yes, I told him yesterday"  
"What did he say?"  
"He hasn't said anything, why are we whispering?"  
"In case Naoki didn't know whose baby it was and you wanted to blame him" Takumi said in a regular voice "OMG! You are having a baby!!" He shouted and hugged Nitori. Nitori hugged him back, now this was the fun part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm back like 4 months later, but some good things were happening then some bad things happened and I lost my confidence. But I think I should finish posting for all of you who have been so kind to me


	22. [Enter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin recovers from his hangover and thinks about things~

Sunshine filtered through the window, Rin used one hand to cover his eyes and the other one to pat around for his phone. He couldn't find it... weird. Slowly he stood up trying to keep his eyes covered from the painful morning light. He stumbled on his way to the door and almost lost his balance. He made it to the kitchen where he found a wet floor, and rice everywhere. Slowly he was gaining his memories of the previous night. He made his way to the bathroom and saw he hadn't bother to drain the bathtub, he washed his face and went back to the kitchen. 

After having a few sips of coffee he started to clean up his mess. He had texted Nitori and he had gotten a reply. He held his lifeless phone in his had and gave it a little squeeze before setting it back down. What was he supposed to do, he didn't know the answer, was the baby his? He hoped it was, he always imagined having a little boy so he could teach him to swim and play sport, not that he couldn't teach a girl, but he wanted a relationship like the one he had with his dad. 

Rin finished cleaning, he felt hungry and nauseated at the same time. He checked his fridge. Empty. His leg didn't hurt as much anymore, but he didn't feel like going out. He opted to order a pizza on line. He placed his order and waited around, he hoped Sousuke would keep his word and come check on him, maybe help him get a new phone. Rin didn't realized how lonely it felt when he didn't have his phone to distract him. He heard knocking on the door, his pizza was here.

"Hi! For Rin!" The enthusiastic teenager greeted at the door.

"Yes, thank you" Rin said taking the box from him.  
"I just need you to sign the receipt" he said handing Rin two pieces of paper and a pen. Rin signed and gave the papers back.  
"Thanks have a nice day!" The kid said with a smile.  
"Yeah, you too." Rin said closing the door. He didn't even make it to the table before he started devouring a slice. 

He was so bored he flicked through TV channels and nothing caught his attending his day was almost gone and he was slowly depressing himself more, and more. He really needed the answer. He couldn't call anybody or ask anybody. He checked the time, it was almost time for Sousuke to get out maybe he could send him an email. But Sousuke never read his emails. What could he do? He got lost in thought for a couple of minutes when he suddenly realized. Didn't they told him when he bought his computer that he could connect it to his phone?! Did he ever do it? He ran toward his computer and turned it on. He could do it right?! They said he could! Was he finally getting his reply? His heart was beating so fast he thought he might die in that moment. He look up how to do it and wrote:

username  
Password

 

[Enter]...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I quit my job so there might be more chapters lol while I get a new one... meanwhile I'm a Neet XD


	23. A Future for Us

Have you ever felt so happy that you cry so hard you can't breath and then you think you might die, but you are okay with it because you are going to die of happiness? No? Well Rin knew how it felt like. He saw the single best word in the universe: "yes" and his universe became better, brighter, lighter, and so beautiful. All of the sudden there were no limits and everything was possible because HE, Rin Matsuoka, was going to be a father! He jumped up and felt like he had to hug everyone who made this possible. He was going to be a father! He was going to have a baby! And what made it one million times better was that he was going to have a baby with Ai. They made a child together! All the excitement made him light headed like he was floating. He looked at the other text that followed, he did wanted to meet and talk about it! He thought about how to reply and was actually happy that he didn't have to work. 

'I want to see you! Tomorrow, wherever you have time.'  
'I'll be free all day'  
'Just text me'  
'Or call me'  
'My phone got damaged so just text me'  
'That's why I couldn't reply before'  
'Because my phone got damaged'  
'I'm using my computer'  
'To text'  
'In case you were wondering'  
'Text me whenever'  
'I'll stop texting you now'  
'Sorry' 

'Tomorrow works for me, at my bakery at 3:00pm'  
'[Location received]' 

'I'll see you then :)!!'

':)'

Wow! Rin could wait for tomorrow to come. He had many questions but definitely wanted to be part of his child's life. He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes, he began daydreaming about all that he would do once the baby was born and before it was! He opened his eyes, did this mean he had a chance to be with Ai? What would Naoki think of this? Was he going to allow Rin near Ai? He knew Rin loved Ai and didn't seem bothered by it. Rin's head was full of questions and happiness and dreams and confusion, but mostly happiness. He went to sleep feeling a little overwhelmed by his own feelings and thoughts. 

That night he dreamed he was surrounded by flowers and sunlight he saw two small lights becoming brighter and brighter until all that he could see was their two very different colors, one a very soft pink the other one a silvery violet.  
"Sakura, Sayuri, Sakura, Sayuri, Sakura, Sayuri, Sakura, Sayuri..." he heard being whispered to him. He smiled as the soft light and whispers took over all his senses. 

When he woke up the sunlight wasn't harsh but rather soft and encouraging. It was finally a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic and I Hope I can finish it. Happy Valentine's Day. Please forgive any mistakes


End file.
